redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Laria Wavedeep
Archives I wasn't planning to get an archive quite just yet, but I was told to. Anyways, if you want to see it(for some weird reason) here it is: Archive 1 You needed 'un, matey. My computer took a while t'load it, so... I'm glad you liked my start, I'm gonna have a group of otters in it that you'd be part of... Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 14:42, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay, update The Ultimate War. You may find it cornfuzzling, with Rorc/Segalia talking about you being dead, but you're not; they just think ya are ;) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 18:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 32 is posted. Enjoy! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 01:40, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Kay, I explained how/why Segalia and Rorc know you. In other words, update The Ultimate War. Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 15:47, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 22:00, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Update on TNF not very big but oh well. The Night The King of randomness Stands here! 15:13, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Warriors I was reading your user page, and saw that you can't find any Warriors books. By Erin Hunter? Well, they're hardly at any libraries. Check book stores too. Give you one guess what I've updated? And another to guess who I added? ;) Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 23:31, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I absolutely LOVE quest for camelot! my fav character is Garrett, how about you? by the way, I didnt know where to put this so I just said it here. -Whiteslash Waverider Yahhh, I dont think we're talking about the same movie, im talking about Quest for Camelot, the songs are Looking Through your Eyes, If I didnt have you, and I stand alone, I love that movie, im a romantic lover <3 Whiteslash Waverider Update Chapter Twenty-Four is posted. Enjoy!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 14:42, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks For welcoming me Laria, and I'm happy you think its interesting, I'll be making it as soon as I'm done typing this message to a pretty ottermaid :] I'll check out your fanfics when I'm done writing chapter 1. Blueeyes Lagoonfur 08:24, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Small update on chapter 1. Hope this part's better spelled:) Another update(allot longer) Sorry Hey, Laria! I'm very sorry I've taken so long to get back with you about your art request :(. I guess I kind of over-reacted at all the requests coming at one time and I completely stopped doing them for awhile without even starting some XP. I'll try to get yours done soon as possible. Neil -- 14:49, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Weapons Plenty of `em! When I visited France I bought a dirk at Mount Saint-Michel, this island with an enormous medieval abbey, I have a naval saber, a recreated civil war revolver(Doesn't work of course) And a collection of renaissance and medieval daggers. My bro has a recreated civil wars shotgun(Doesn't work) and a short sword hanging in his room with a small recreated cross-bow under his bed. Cap'n Drakar 05:25, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Update I've updated on TUA thanks for helping out. I've added a Prologue and fixed up Chap 1. Please tell me what you think.--Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 06:23, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Update on [[User_blog:Peony Laminar/Peony Laminar/From the South | ''From the South]], chapter 33 is posted. -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 23:24, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Twenty-Five is posted. Hope you like it!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 17:23, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Welcoming Thanks for the warm welcome Sorcerer Slitt 09:29, June 30, 2010 (UTC)Beware the trickster! Sometimes, they're great! Gonna buy a katana soon.Cap'n Drakar 11:44, June 30, 2010 (UTC) `Course, we shall chat soon, matey! Cap'n Drakar 12:10, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Thank U for welcome!!P.S. I collect stamps too!Yoofus lightpaw Update On The Thunder Queen. Admittedly, we updated about three days ago but no one caught it. --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 16:38, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Voting for my contest Hi! I was wondering if you could vote in my art contest. Just go here to vote. Please vote in all three polls. Thanks! Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Update Chapter Twenty-Six is up. Gorthumbar comes into the light. *scary music*--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:49, July 4, 2010 (UTC) lol! technically longer....but thanks anyway! :) Totally, mate! I'll try as soon as i can! Actually, i haven't been on in about a month o i stopped getting the emails that people posted on my talk page. Pathetic! Anyway, i hope to be on more soon. And no, i don't intend on telling. Most of the people i usually see around here know already anyway...of course, there's also the ones that don't...like you...but that's half the fun of this user! xD I 'll try to read that one too. :) Cya mate! Windy Wildbrush ’Ello Beastie! 22:22, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Mwahaha. Chapter Twenty-Seven is posted, and its ending surpasses all previous chapters in its evilness. Please don't kill me.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 11:08, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 11:45, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Chapter re-write on Outcast. Holly ThornbladeThe True Warrior 23:01, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 16:05, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you matey! Thanks for the welcomin' matey! It's a wonder `ow a body get's so much attention from so many beasts! GonffThe Prince of Awesomeness! Update on Revenge of a Warrior Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 02:36, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom. READ NOTE FIRST BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!!!!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:38, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Guess what? I've updated The Runaway! There's a poll too.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 22:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Twenty-Eight is up. I think this will be the worst cliffhanger of the story.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 00:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Update FQ Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 05:03, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 14:15, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Er....hi... Hi,it's me.I noticed that you collect stamps.I collect them too!!!:D Yoofus lightpaw Update Update on TBHD,TRIA.--The Wild One Today is a good day to die! 19:34, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Tribe of Rivergale Update I finally got an update on The Tribe of Rivergale! Also I wrote some polls you might want to check out. Proud to be a good wildcat!]] 19:56, July 21, 2010 (UTC)Sandingomm the Wildcat Update Chapter Twenty-Nine is up! And it's not a cliffhanger!!!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 13:24, July 24, 2010 (UTC) The Unexpected Ally Update Update on TUA. I've changed the prologue again and added another chapter. Can you please leave your signature on my User Page, 'cause I've got update requests all over the place. Thanks!--Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 01:23, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway and The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:16, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 34! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 01:24, July 30, 2010 (UTC) The Unexpected Ally Update! I've added to the chapter. Can you please add your signature to the update section on my user page. Thanks!--Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 08:11, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Marshank Thank you for your help! Absolutely I will keep you updated. People who want to be updated will always ask me, right? Or should I just update everyone who commented?-- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 02:36, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I get it! Thank you! I'm glad you like my art, too! Thanks! ^_^ -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 15:37, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War Tiny one, I'm afraid, but crucial. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 13:38, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Oops, sorry :( I haven't updated that in FOREVER. I ought to. Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 15:28, August 6, 2010 (UTC) update Wonders of Wikipedia has been finished! Hope you enjoyed it. :) --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 14:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Update on [http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dawnrose/Marshank/ Marshank]! Chapter 2 is here! -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 17:55, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Thirty is up, sorry for the wait. Only 2-3 updates left!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 12:57, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Yore cookin' sounds delicious! I only know how to cook apple and cherry pie. You ever had apple pie by the way? That's the 2nd best kind of apple dessert! Bartholomew Billberry Bowstring 18:01, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Well of course. But not everybeast has had apple pie. Did you say Cheesecake? The most delitous thing ever made with cheese!? I haven't had that bally dessert in bloomin' seasons! Bartholomew Billberry Bowstring 12:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh...I wanted some...You're a lucky otter to be sure. To change this sad subject, wot's your favorite kind of dessert? Hmm...Anything made with apple. But my favorite is between apple crumble and apple pie. Bartholomew Billberry Bowstring 13:10, August 13, 2010 (UTC) You know what, I have the hotroot soup recipe I got from Redwall Tribes: Otters. By gum! Those blueberry scones are delicious! Bartholomew Billberry Bowstring 13:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Laria! Eulalia! I'm Spearlady Gorse, a badger ruler of Salamandastron. Hoping we can be friends! Spearlady Gorse 00:08, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Spearlady Gorse Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 16:33, August 13, 2010 (UTC) I have looked at it, thanks for reminding me, though. I haven't gotten rid of comments, though I have the info. And thanks for the badger mum! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 22:42, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South, chapter 35 is up! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 22:26, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! I really like Just you wait, Henry Huggins, and also Wouldn't it be loverly. What about you? Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 10:30, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Thirty-One is up. Only two more updates!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:47, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you, thank you, thank you for reminding me. I had written your request down on the same place I wrote another request. I had finished that one before I got to yours and left it on my desk forgetting that yours was still on there. Sorry about that, I'm getting to yours now. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 14:16, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Thirty-Two is up. There's a poll about the sequel. Epilogue is on sunday.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 17:46, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Attention!!! Silva has given me permission to post Hazel Eyes and Golden Scales! :D So expect updates at least once a week! (link is at right)--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update on Marshank! Chapter 3 is here!-- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 02:25, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Laria! I've got the outline done for your picture, but I just wanted to make sure it looks ok to you first before I start putting in color did want color, right? thumb| tell me if you want anything changed, please. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 13:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ??? 1. How do I get on the shoutbox? 2. Sorry, not now. It's not my fault, but I do have school stuff soon! Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 11:42, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Two Swords; Descent is finished!--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 22:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh thanks. i've all ways wanted to upload art on the website, but if u want to see it now you can go on DA and find my picters. my usernames Skalarana duh! --skalarana 04:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Um do you have a da i think i'll be able to find you just give me the link --skalarana 04:18, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Let me try a few links i've never done it before so yeah --skalarana 04:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh look up searat girl on DA and my pic will be the second one tell if thats wrong, k --skalarana 04:31, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh you don't know how much that means to me. So you just started drawing did you? --skalarana 04:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Seven eight months. --skalarana 04:44, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I just looked at your art. you know you much better then i was at the time, but then i started looking at others art and i go a lot of tips. If you need any help what so ever for art then just tell me, k! --skalarana 04:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh and i would really like it if you did draw me!!! --skalarana 04:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I can't wait!!! Your like me, everything I try to draw looks like a stinkin' cat!!!! --skalarana 05:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey you want to do an art trade!!!??? That is if i can upload a pic hehehe. It will be a kid of a long time though. I'll have to try and learn how to draw a otter!! --skalarana 05:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Laria! Your picture is now finished! I updated the original file, so the outline I sent you last time should now be colored. Thanks for the business! --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 11:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) wow it great!!!! --skalarana 14:41, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey do your char have a ponytail or stuff like that? --skalarana 02:20, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes i would love to be updated thanks P.S. Your pics nearly done!!!! --skalarana 23:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Update A Greenstone Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:52, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic I posted the prologue to my next fanfic. I figured you'd be interested. The title is Two Swords; Revenge is Sweet--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) update! On HE&GS.--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update! Update on Golden Darkness! ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Meet me at ''The Serpent's Port!''']] 23:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC I've had it done for like two days know, but I need photoshop, so yeah my dad's gonna help me with it, soon hopefully --skalarana 02:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I spent at least four hours on it, i'm doing my best on it!!! --skalarana 03:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry matey i'm not ruskin', it normely takes about two hours for me to do a pic! --skalarana 03:08, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I read like three chapters then was called to bed!! --skalarana 03:15, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Is that the one with skal in it? --skalarana 03:12, September 5, 2010 (UTC)